So Precious
by ChibiRaptor
Summary: At nineteen years old, Uzumaki Naruto has finally obtained the rank of Hokage, but at a price. The price was the lives of many of Konoha's noble shinobi and citizens including his best friend's, and the innocence of another. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Naruto leaned back in his chair. He looked around the room he now sat in: his office….the Hokage office. He always dreamed of sitting here, in this position. He just never knew the things that would happen to obtain it would be so painful. The young man closed his eyes. At nineteen years old, he was even younger than the Fourth had been when he was in office. He opened his eyes again and looked up at the ceiling. He felt a tug of guilt at his heart. This was not how he wanted to be elected for this position.

A few months ago the unexpected happened. Orochimaru was able to take control of Sasuke's body. Using his new body and power the snake took over Konoha. Many villagers and respectable shinobi were killed in that battle. With luck, the rookie nine…the rookie eight had survived along with a few others. Kakashi-sensei, Ibiki-san, and Anko-san were few of the jounin that survived. They didn't get off as easily as the younger shinobi though. Orochimaru had kept them in the prison dungeons of Konoha and tortured them in every way possible. One would think they would have been better off being fed to Manda like many of the others, such as Gai.

And, Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage….Naruto wasn't in the village when her death came to her. He's not sure he wanted to know exactly what Orochimaru did to her. Among the shinobi that made it out of the village were He, Chouji, Shizune, Genma, Neji and Tenten. Poor Neji and Tenten had just married when the village was attacked too. What a honey moon.

Both Suna and the Akatsuki had a hand in the liberation of Konoha. It was Gaara's suggestion for Naruto to join the Akatsuki and become the median between Suna and Akatsuki's Leader. It kept Naruto safe from a few things. He was too valuable to either side for them to do something stupid. However, the two strong forces would end up bickering more than forming plans to liberate his beloved village. Eventually, Naruto had enough and took action on his own. With the help of Kiba, the two of them formulated a plan that was so cliché that Orochimaru would never had suspected it to happen. The plan worked, and the battle for Konoha begun.

In the end, it was saved, however there was a price to be paid. In the end Sakura and Naruto were faced to fight against Orochimaru, who took great pleasure in showing off the body of their beloved friend. If they had more time, Sakura would've figured a way to separate the two, but time was not an option. In the heat of battle Sasuke, from the darkest depths of his mind was able to take control of his body. It was only for a moment, but it was all he needed. The Uchiha jabbed a kunai through his heart. The blow would cause both him and Orochimaru to die. Before his death, he apologized to Sakura and Naruto, and made Naruto to promise to kill Itachi for him.

Naruto opened his eyes. He felt them tear up from the thought of his best friend dying right there in front of his eyes. Now, here he was, through the decision of the true leaders of the liberation, Ino and Chouji, they elected Naruto as the Sixth Hokage. Now, he was entrusted in bringing the village back to its feet. It was a complicated and time consuming task, but with the help of his friends Naruto knew he would be able to do it. He had to do it.

The young Hokage's attention was brought towards the stack of papers on his desk. He had already gone through hundreds of them already. Reading over them, signing them, dismissing a few, he did. It made his brain hurt and tire. A sound caught his ears and he turned his head to see the door of his office cracking open. "Who is it?"

"Naruto, it's me. Can I come in?"

Sakura. A soft smile came to Naruto's lips. At least he didn't loose both of his best friends. He still had her. "Yea," he replied. "You know you don't have to ask."

The door opened and the pink haired, young woman walked inside. She closed the door behind her. She kept her eyes off of him, and her head lowered with her hands behind her back. Naruto instantly knew something wasn't right.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

He pulled a chair next to his and motioned for her to sit down there. She gave a small nod and did as she was instructed. They sat there in silence for a moment. Sakura's hands were neatly placed in her lap and she continued to look down. Finally, Naruto spoke up. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

She finally looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his. "Remember about Kabuto?" she questioned.

Naruto's fist clenched slightly. How could he forget? For the short time that Sakura was forced to work under Orochimaru, Kabuto had taken the liberty of making Sakura is own personal plaything. When Naruto learned of this, was when he decided that they were taking too long to liberate Konoha. And, that little rat ended up escaping in the end. "Yes," he replied.

"Well…," she nearly choked on her words. "I'm pregnant."

Naruto's eyes widened. All at once hatred, disgust and anger were boiling through his veins. The pen he held in his hand broke from his fist gripping in rage. He held his breath and forced himself to calm down. He had to calm down. He was not going to loose it in front of Sakura, especially when she needed him so much right now.

Finally his expression softened as he looked at her. "Sakura…" He lifted his hand to touch her face, but pulled back afraid to touch her; afraid she would end up pulling away.

"I don't know what do to," she said softly. "I have no right to have an abortion. It's not the baby's fault that this happened." Her hand was placed idly on her stomach. "But, I don't know if I can do this."

"I'll help you, Sakura," Naruto said. "I'll do whatever I can to help both of you. I'll even be that father figure in the baby's life."

Sakura looked up at him, a look of surprise on her face. "Naruto…But, people will ask questions about the pregnancy. What am I supposed to tell them?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "Then you'll tell who ever asks about it that the baby is mine."

Another look of shock flew through Sakura's face. "People will still suspect. . ." The other two looks of shock were nothing compared to the one that was going to react towards Naruto's next action. He got down on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Haruno Sakura, would you marry me?"

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "I cannot force you to do that! I can't keep you from marrying someone you would fall in love with in the future, and someone to love you back."

"You can't force the willing," Naruto indicated. "Besides, ever since I was twelve the only lady I had my eyes on was you."

"N-naruto," Sakura stammered, guilt rising from her gut as she looked at the man that was completely serious and completely sincere

"No one would have suspicions would they?" he pointed out. "People really will believe you if you tell them that the baby is mine, right?"

"Enn," Sakura nodded. "But, Naruto, I don't want to force you into a loveless marriage. You're. . you're my best friend, Naruto, and I do love you in that sense, but I …"

"It doesn't matter to me," Naruto said truthfully. "I'll sacrifice that if it means protecting you."

She looked at him momentarily. Sakura didn't trust anyone else since she had been violated by Kabuto. Well, she didn't trust anyone other than Naruto, not even Lee. And, even with him dead, Sakura's heart still lied with Sasuke. She lifted her free hand to wipe her eyes of the forming tears. _Naruto, you're too good_. "Then, Uzumaki Naruto, I will be proud to be your wife."

Naruto's face brightened and a smile went across his face. "Good." He got off his knee and sat back down, still holding onto her hand. "I promise to take care of you and be good husband."

Sakura nodded. She smiled, but there was still guilt tugging at her. She hated having to make Naruto sacrifice so much of his future just for her. "When do you want it done?"

"Well, as soon as possible," he said. "So you know, to lower suspicions. Would you rather a large wedding or a smaller one?"

"I . . . I would rather a smaller one," she admitted. "With just our close friends. But, you're the Hokage, people would want to. . ."

"A small one is fine," he cut her off. She simply smiled and nodded.

"Should I start moving into your house?" she questioned. "That way people won't say anything since the baby will be born early."

He nodded. "I'll set up a room for you," he said, not even suggesting they would share one since he knew it wasn't one of those kind of marriages. Still, he was marrying his dream girl none the less, and he was going to be a father. Nineteen years old, and he was a full time Hokage and a full time family man already. What more could he ask for? "I'll also send for someone to find Jiraiya. He'll do the marriage thing for us."

"I have to get going." Sakura stood up. "Shizune-san still needs help in the hospital. Then I have to work on moving in with you." She looked down at him then leaned over to give him a kiss on his whisker scarred cheek. "Thank you, Naruto. You're the best friend a girl could have."

"Heh, I know," Naruto replied. "I'll see you this evening then?"

She nodded and let go of his hands. "Yes."

"Send that chuunin at my door way on your way out, please."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she giggled before walking out. He watched her attentively as she left; giving off a sigh once she was gone from his view. The door reopened and a chuunin walked in.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Get Anko up here," he ordered. The chuunin bowed and left the office in search for the jounin. Naruto then pulled out a scroll and started to fill it in with mission details. With in a few minutes the sugar high, ninja busted into his doors without even knocking.

"You raaaaang, Hokage-sama?" A sly smirk was placed on her face. She had long recovered from her injuries that were inflicted during her time of detainment.

Naruto met her smirk with one of his own just as equal. "Bored of sitting around, Anko-san?"

"I need blood," she replied, cracking her knuckles. "What do you have for me?"

Naruto held up the scroll. "A mission."

"Ooo! Really? What kind of mission?"

"The bloody kind," Naruto replied. "Kabuto. I want him hunted down."

Anko's smirk grew to an evil grin. "With pleasure, Hokage-sama."

"I want him here, alive though, Anko," the young Hokage said sternly. "That bitch is mine. But, you're allowed to play with him as long as you want, just as long as he's alive."

"Sometimes you just take the fun out of things," she pouted and took the scroll.

"May I suggest a partner?"

Anko quirked a brow and looked over at him. "I'm not good at working with others, but what is your suggestion?"

"Rock Lee."

Anko paused for a moment. "Gai's student?" Her expression saddened for a moment at the thought of her lost friend. The expression was soon gone though. "Yosha! This should prove interesting then! Will, do, Hokage-sama!"

"I have faith that you'll do this mission satisfactory then?" Naruto smiled. "You're dismissed." He watched as the older woman left with that look of insane blood lust on her face.

Now, it was to get that letter written for Jiraiya.

- - - - -

Author's Note: I hope that you will all come to enjoy this story as it's written. It's based on roleplay that a friend I do. We're working on getting the prequel finished asap. I just had the earnest desire to write this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto lifted the spoon to his nose and sniffed at the contents within it. Then he made an expression on his face that could roughly be translated into: "Ick." He didn't understand the weird cravings Sakura has been having with her pregnancy, and frankly, he didn't want to understand. All that was needed to know is when a pregnant woman demanded something to eat; she was going to get it.

The past five months since their marriage Naruto has played both the role of Hokage and that of a husband. Of course, he didn't fulfill _all_ the requirements of a husband, but he did everything else. In less than three months time, he'll be playing the role of a father along with everything else. Naruto wouldn't have his life any other way. Although, he wished that he didn't have a sense of smell at the moment.

"Yosha!" he enthused. "Soup is ready!"

Sakura sat at the kitchen table and smiled at him. "About time, I'm starving."

Naruto bobbed his head as he poured the soup into a bowl for her. He then picked it up and brought it her. "Leek, banana, and beet soup." He placed it in front of her. "Just like you ordered."

"It smells so delicious!"

Naruto was sure glad she thought so. Good thing Kiba wasn't around. The other young man would end up dying if he ever caught whiff of this. That reminded Naruto that he owed Kiba and Hinata a visit soon. He had just been so swarmed with taking care of Sakura and with the duties of his office that visits, other than business, came quite rarely to him.

"How are things at the office?" Sakura questioned.

"Hmm?" Her voice brought him from his daze. "Bah, boring. It's taking all the man power we have to rebuild and reestablish this place. There's no money coming in as well. There are requests from various employers, but I need the strength here. I forward most of the requests to Suna. Gaara's been nice enough to help us out with it."

"What about the . . . mission?"

"No luck yet," the young Hokage replied to his wife. "However, they're having more fun than we are." He pointed to a stack of post cards on the counter. "I get one in everyday."

Sakura chuckled slightly. "Well, at least they get along alright."

Naruto smiled. "Yea, I think getting out of the village was best for both of them."

"Naruto, when they bring him in, I want to kill him."

Naruto stared at Sakura for a moment. He blinked some, trying to comprehend what she just said to him. "We'll see. Depends on when they bring him in. I mean, there's no way you can kill him while you're in labor."

"Watch me," she insisted.

"As much as I want to, we can't kill him right off the bat." He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. "I'm going to have Ibiki-san interrogate him. There might still be Sound Nin out there, attempting to rebuild. We can't have that." The young Hokage noticed Sakura staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, the way you're talking," she replied. "Even though you're still Naruto, you sound so different. You really do sound like a Hokage." She smiled at him.

"Of course I do!" Naruto gloated. He grinned right back at her. His grin spread from ear to ear and had a foxy nature to it. His eyes looked Sakura up and down. The lump in his throat grew and he forced himself to swallow it so he could speak. "Sakura, can I…touch it?"

"Excuse you?" A pink brow raised on Sakura's forehead.

"You're belly," he said quickly, as if not to give Sakura the wrong idea.

"Oh!" She laughed, feeling pretty stupid. "Of course you can."

Naruto moved and placed his hands on Sakura's pregnant belly. His expression softened. "I don't feel it moving."

"That's because it's not awake right now," Sakura replied. "It will soon enough once it realizes it's being fed."

"You know what it is?"

"I want it to be a surprise," she insisted.

"So that means we'll have to pick out a name for a boy and a girl just to be sure right?" he questioned. Sakura bobbed her head in reply. "Have you thought of any yet?"

She shook her head. "I wanted to discuss it with you first."

Naruto smiled again. Nothing pleased him more than knowing he would have part in naming the baby. Many times he would wonder if he would make a good father. Especially to a baby that wasn't genetically his. He wondered how close Sakura would let him get close to her and her child. He wanted to be greatest father and the greatest husband ever. "Let's think of boy names first." He unconsciously laid his head on her stomach, as if to listen to the precious cargo. The action caused Sakura to blush, but she didn't push him away.

The young Hokage closed his eyes and thought carefully. "Shiro?" He looked up at his wife and noticed the blush. He pulled his head away from her, but left his hands on her belly. "For a boy?"

Sakura thought about it from a moment. "I like it. What about a girl?"

"Sayako?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Enn, I don't want any 'ko' names. How about, Kaede?"

Naruto smiled and gave a nod. "I like that name." He looked down at her belly. "You here that, kiddo, you have a name now no matter what you turn out. You should be thankful your parents are such creative geniuses"

Sakura laughed. "Naruto, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Haha, I don't know, just being silly I guess."

"And silly you are." She kissed his forehead. "Thank you so much, Naruto."

"Heh, as I said a million times before," he reminded her. "No problem." Naturally, Naruto blushed when her lips pressed against the skin of his forehead. It was a blessing though that he was able to share that much with her. "That crib I order should be in soon," he said as to change the subject . . . sort of.

Sakura nodded. "I guess will have to sleep in the same room soon," she said. "You know so when he cries at night the two of us don't end up getting up at the same time.

Now, that just made Naruto's day. "I'll move a futon into my room," he said. "And I'll give you the bed. We'll keep the crib in there for a while."

"Naruto! I can't kick you out of your bed!"

"You're not kicking it out if I give it to you," her husband replied. "Don't worry about it, my futon is very comfortable. Besides, like I'm going to force _my_ wife to sleep on the floor when I can offer her a perfectly nice bed for her to rest in. _Especially_, when she's pregnant."

Naruto was certainly too good for her. And, he proved that with each passing day as he sacrificed more and more just for her benefit. It made Sakura feel so guilty to poor his heart, his very being out like he was for her, and her barely giving him anything in return. Still, he never complained about it. And, when ever Sakura brought up the subject, he'd playfully scold at her; telling her that he was the one fortunate to be given the chance he had right now. He claimed he couldn't be happier in life than what he was.

Sakura didn't know just how much of the truth he was stretching when he said things like that. It was hard to tell because of that foxy smile he'd always give her along with those innocent blue eyes of his.

It was the respect her gave her and her decision that made her swallow her heart often. Not once had he ever 'put the moves' on her while they were married. She never said that he couldn't, but it was aware to him that she wasn't at all ready for anyone to be _that_ close to her right now, if ever again. His patience was godly, and she wondered exactly how he did it.

Her thoughts then drifted to the future. Mostly about her baby….their baby. She wondered what kind of questions the child would bring out once he was old enough to start realizing that Sakura and Naruto were not like other mommies and daddies and slept in the same bed together. Or, how touching each other was always avoided? At least touching in the since that a husband and wife would be comfortable sharing with one another. How would she answer those questions? How would she be able to explain it?

Sakura would just have to worry about that problem whenever it would occur. She chuckled to herself, realizing that was a very Naruto way of thinking. Apparently, the chuckled had managed to catch Naruto's ear and he tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Neh, Sakura-chyan? What's funny?"

"Enn?" She looked up at him. The young woman then shook her head and smiled at him. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking of something and it reminded me of the way you would think."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well, it's not a bad thing," she assured him. "I would like some more soup, please, Naruto."

Naruto was instantly on his feet and gathered the empty bowl in his hands; so that he once again dote on his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It happened on May 29th, a Thursday, a few days after the presumed due date. Sakura had convince Naruto to go to work that day. He had been at her side for the past week waiting for anything to happen. However, after plenty of assurance that she was fine, and the consultation that Ino would be with her all day, he finally gave in.

It wasn't like he was able to work that day, not with his mind racing of all the possibilities; all of the things that could go wrong. He wanted to be by Sakura's side through all of it. Naruto's biggest concern would be what would happen if the baby looked more like Kabuto than Sakura. It would be so much more harder to cover it up. The people who were close to them already knew the situation they were in. Kakashi, Ino, Chouji and Lee all knew. And Naruto didn't mind it if other people he knew, that Sakura knew found out as well. But, if people of the village saw that this child was clearly not Naruto's what would the say? What would they think of Sakura? The thought irked Naruto to no end.

He hadn't been at the office long. Perhaps two hours when the door swung open. One of the chuunin medics from the hospital. "Hokage-sama Saku—" The poor girl didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Naruto already _knew_. Of course she would end up having the baby on the _one_ day that he went to work! The young Hokage was at his feet, and gave quick instructions to one of his guards to contact Chouji to take his place the day. Then, he was out the door and rushing to the hospital room with all of his might.

"OH MY GOD!" Was what Naruto first heard when the doors to the hospital opened for him. He immediately recognized it as Sakura's voice. Where? Where was she?

"Naruto!"

The blonde spun around at the voice and saw Ino coming from the elevator.

"It's about damn time," she snapped, reaching over and grabbing his wrist. "C'mon let's go." She pulled the young man into the elevator with her.

"Ino, how is she?"

"Better once she gets an epidural," Ino replied. "But so far everything is going fine. She just wants you."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat hearing that. Knowing that Sakura wanted him, that she needed him never made him happier in his entire life. Hopefully, he'll be able to hand going through the birth. He started to notice his palms were getting sweaty, and his hands slightly trembled.

Ino glanced down when she notice the trembling. She then looked back at him, into his eyes, and smiled. "Naruto, don't worry. Everything is going to fine."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Ino was right. Everything was going to be fine. Nothing was going to go wrong. Nothing to worry about.

The elevator dinged when they reached the floor and the doors opened. Naruto rushed out from them and started down the hall. "Wait, Naruto that's not the right way!"

"Oh, right!" He turned heel and started the other way. "Which room?"

"Five twenty-three," Ino replied. "On the right."

Naruto continued down the hall. Anticipation crawled around in the depth of his gut. He found that each couple of steps was a little faster than the next until he was in a fast jog. He almost passed up the room. He reached to open the door before a nurse walked out and stopped him. "Hold up, Hokage-sama," she said. "You need to put these on first." She handed him the cap and gown to put over his clothing. Naruto quickly as he could dressed in them and then shoved past the nurse.

"Might take a couple more hours at this rate," on medic said as he approached the bed where Sakura laid, panting hard. "Oh, Hokage-sama, good you're here."

"About damn time," Sakura breathed out.

Naruto was at the side and clung to the bed railing. "How do you feel?" he questioned, a bit of a stammer in his voice.

"How do you think I feel?" she shot back. "Give me your damn hand already." Naruto smiled and gave her his hand to clutch onto. His free one caressed her forehead to offer some other comfort.

"I knew I should've stayed home today," he said.

"Well, you're here now," she insisted.

Another two hours went by and ten minutes after noon the time had come. Sakura clutched to Naruto's hand tightly as she gave in to all the strength she had left from the day and pushed. Moments later a sound caught their ears.

"It's a boy."

Sakura collapsed and let out hard breaths. Never in her life had she gone through such a task. She was so glad it would be her only time. "You hear that Sakura," she heard Naruto say to her. "It's a boy." There was a long pause as Naruto peered over to see the doctors cleaning him. "Pink hair."

Sakura opened her eyes and turned to look at her husbands face. Never had she seen such relief on his expression in their entire lives. She saw his eyes widened as the nurse approached with the bundle in her arms. He had to push back some so that she could hand the baby to Sakura. Sakura cradled her son affectionately in her arms. A smiled crossed her lips. His head of pink hair was still slightly damp and he squinted his eyes from the new evil know as light.

"Wow. . ." Naruto was just awe struck at the sight. "Look how little he is…"

Sakura gave a week chuckled and coaxed the infant's forehead. "He _is_ a baby, Naruto."

Naruto reached out and touched the baby's tiny hand. Instantly the little fingers wrapped around his and Naruto found himself already starting to tear up. There really was nothing to worry about.

"Uzumaki Shiro."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Shiro turned in his crib in the nursery. Around him other babies cried and whimpered. He didn't though. He just laid their silently not making too much of a fuss. Only if he was in need of a change or became hunger he would start to squirm and whimper. However, for the two days he's been in this world, he's never cried.

Shizune told Naruto it was normal. It was just early signs of his temperament. Naruto was glad. He didn't want anything to be wrong with his son. If Shiro was like this through most of his infancy that just meant Naruto and Sakura could sleep peacefully at night. In their separate beds.

It ached Naruto's heart that it had to be like that. However, he knew it would ache him even more if he had to watch Sakura and Shiro live their lives alone. This way he could protect them. Both of them. He was grateful to have been so blessed even if he couldn't hold her like he wanted to.

"How you doing, Dad?"

Shizune's voice caught Naruto's attention and he turned from looking into the window of the nursery to the older woman. "Heh, tired," he replied. "Not as tired as Sakura though."

"Well she is the one who gave birth," Shizune chuckled. "But I can understand why you're tired too." She walked to his side. "Do you want to hold him?"

Naruto perked up and nodded his head furiously. "Yes, yes!"

She laughed and led him into the nursery. First, she took the infant into her arms and led Naruto to a rocking chair on the other end of the room. He did as he was instructed and sat in the rocker. Once positions correctly Shizune placed the infant in his arms. Shiro was very much awake. His green eyes were wide open and searched his father's face with curiosity.

"Hey," Naruto told him, smiling. "You're so quiet I didn't here you wake up. You'll make quite a ninja some day!" Even a two day old baby could recognize the silliness of Naruto's expression as he said this, and Shiro already started to smile slightly and giggle. "Ah, ah! See I made him laugh!"

"Not so loud, Naruto," Shizune teased. "Shiro may be a nice quiet baby, but the rest of the nursery isn't."

"Ooops," Naruto cringed. "Sorry." He waved his fingers in front of Shiro's face and the infant attempted to make a grab for his fingers. Naruto let him have them. All the while a gently smile and expression of happy content spread across his face. Right now his entire world was in his arms.

The sight wanted to bring tears to Sakura eyes. She had awoken and was standing outside the nursery window where she could see them. Being too dazed on drugs, she hadn't had much time to spend with her baby and Naruto. She didn't want to interrupt anything at the moment though, not until they noticed her. It amazed her how natural Naruto looked sitting there in the rocking chair and holding her. . _their_ son. Sakura knew that Naruto would make a good father. She always knew that. However, _this_ was amazing. She could tell he wasn't a good father. Naruto, as time progressed would be a great father.

There was a touch of sadness in her heart. He really was too good for someone like her. Naruto deserved so much more. He deserved to be happy. Sakura couldn't give him the happiness he desired. . . she could. . .

"Sakura-Chyan!" Naruto waved from inside the nursery. His voice ended up waking up the infants. Shizune was sure to give him a good whack on his head. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before her. _Perhaps_, she thought. _Perhaps if things keep on as they are, I might find myself falling in love with him and not realizing it_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No, no, no Shiro, that's Daddy's." Naruto snatched the pen from Shiro's tiny hands. The four month old giggled and kept grabbing for the shiny object he found so interesting. Yes, it was Naruto's turn to take Shiro to work today. They had bought a harness that would hang on his shoulders and rest on his chest. There Shiro would stay. Most of the time he was quiet and slept, but when he was awake and wanted to play, the world knew it.

"Neh, neh, Shiro, I need to get this done so we can go home early today."

"Why are you intent on getting home early?" Chouji asked. The Hokage's right hand sat across the room in his chair that Naruto had provided for him.

"Because, I've got to go buy a dress for Sakura, then I got to get home and cook."

Chouji quirked a brow at Naruto. He was still very confused.

"It's our anniversary."

"Oh! Aahahahaa I almost forgot. One year already, isn't it? Wow, time sure does pass by fast."

"I know," Naruto commented. "It's hard to believe that a year ago this village was in turmoil. . . It's been a year since Sasuke died, that many people. .died." _A year since I sent Anko and Lee on that mission, and I'm still only receiving post cards_.

"But we're recovering," Chouji assured. "By next year we should be able to send out more jounin for field missions. And we're looking at opening the academy back up in what six months?"

Naruto gave a nod. "I might have to do it sooner. The Feudal Lords are pressuring for a Chuunin Exam."

"You don't have to rush," Chouji said. "After all, there are quite a few genins that we can send. I know a few people are anxious in getting Hyuuga Hanabi as a Chuunin."

"I already told them there's no way in hell we have the resources to hold an exam here. Gaara is gracious enough and he offered Suna this time around."

"What date are they pushing for?"

"December."

"At least it won't be cold in Suna."

Naruto gave a laugh. "No, it wouldn't be. I suppose I should send letters out to see what genin we have should be elected for the exams. Then I'll need to contact Gaara to arrange a meeting to discuss things."

"I'm beginning to think you don't need an assistant anymore," Chouji commented with a grin on his face.

"Ack! Are you kidding me! You better not quit on me Chouji!" He waved his finger angrily at him. "You never know when I'm going to have to take another hiatus like I did when Sakura was eight and nine months pregnant."

"Yes, I suppose when number two comes around I'll have to fill in again."

Naruto's finger stopped waving and he settled back down. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that." He rubbed Shiro's head while the baby sucked attentively on his pacifier.

"It's still like that?" Chouji's expression softened.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't mind. I'm happy with the way things are. She's safe and he's safe. That's all the matters."

"Naruto, you really need to take a vacation."

"Hnnn. . ."

"You take the rest of the day off, I'll finish that. I'll get the letters out."

Naruto looked up from his papers at his friend. "Are you sure? I mean I can handle it."

Chouji got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the young Hokage. "Yes, I'm sure." He gave a friendly shove to get Naruto out of the chair. "It's your anniversary. Go put a smile on Sakura's face alright?"

"Yosh! I suppose you're right. I owe you one."

"You owe me a lot, but I won't hold it to you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sleep, that's what Sakura longed for as she made her way back home. The day had been long. There were only a few jounin assigned for field missions, so they were always being constantly recycled. This meant for her and her medics they were constantly in the hospital, demanding treatment as quickly done as possible, so that they could get back on the field again as soon as possible.

The constant pumping of large amounts of healing chakra at such a fast rate was killing her. Well, it wasn't literally killing her, but she felt like she deserved to die. The bed is all that she wanted to see that evening. A meal could wait until later. An hour or two of sleep could be spared before a meal and a shower before she went back to bed. Naruto wouldn't be home just yet, so she could get to bed. And, if he saw her there, no matter what the cause he wouldn't bother her if was sleeping.

The medic opened the door to her home and found it dark. Naturally, no one would be home right now, so of course it would be dark. Then the lights flickered on suddenly. "Surprise!" Naruto's cheerful voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. What on earth was he doing? Why was he home so early?

"What's all this?" Sakura questioned, trying to hide her annoyance at the moment. It wasn't Naruto's fault she was tired after all.

"What do you mean?" he teased, and walked to her. He took her hand and kissed her cheek. "Happy Anniversary, Sakura-chyan." He pulled away from her. "Oi, oi, come and see what Shiro and I did for you." He tugged at her wrist to have her follow him in the kitchen.

Sakura had forgotten. Naruto didn't. In a normal marriage is would be the other way around. This was not a normal marriage however. Sakura felt quite ill to the stomach for forgetting, if anything for Naruto's sake. Of course _he_ would remember. Marrying her was the best thing that ever happened to him in his life. _Even if I am the worst wife in the world_, she told herself.

They entered the kitchen and Shiro was in his high chair, looking as if it was time for him to sleep as well. But, he was dressed nicely with his bib on, and once he saw his mother his eyes lit up with joy as he gurgled some.

"We made you beef stew today. And REAL beef stew," Naruto mused. "Not ramen beef stew. And we bought a cake. Cherry, your favorite. Oh and look, look!" He ran from the kitchen and came back with a little red dress. "I bought you this too."

Sakura didn't say anything at first. She just took the dress in her hands and looked at. Then she looked back up at Naruto. The look on his face was begging for some kind of approval. Oh, of all days to be tired out of her wits. "Thank you, Naruto," she finally complied, giving him the warmest smile she could handle.

"You really like it? I figure you can wear it next time we go out…or even tonight. Or whenever you want."

"I think I'll wait until next time we go out. It would be shame to wear it only for a little while and risk it getting dirty with beef stew."

Naruto chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Yea, I guess you're right on that part," he admitted, not realizing Sakura's dodge.

The pinked haired lovely looked at the kitchen and the meal he prepared. He ever went all the way to keep the room clean while he cooked. Turning back to him she said, "Thank you, Naruto, it's really all great. But…" She let it hang in the air for a moment. "But, I'm really tired tonight, Naruto. I'm sorry, but I think I'd fall face down in the food you made then it would be ruined."

Naruto's face faltered from its happy expression, but only for a moment. "Hey, don't worry about it," he said. "It can easily be put up and chilled for tomorrow instead. It's not a problem really."

Sakura gave a sigh of relief. She should've known better; Naruto wouldn't mind. At least he wouldn't admit to minding. "Thank you so much, Naruto. I promise to make this up to you tomorrow."

"Really, Sakura. You don't have to." He took the dress back from her. "I'll go put his in your closet. Then I'll but the food away and save it for later. I'll eat sandwiches tonight. I'll get Shiro ready for bed as well. It's your anniversary, rest as much as you'd like."

Sakura took a step forward and hugged her husband around his waist. Her head rested gently on his chest. "Thank you, Naruto." That seems to be the most of her vocabulary had been that night. She could feel his body relax and returned her embrace. After a few moments she parted from him and gave another reassuring smile.

Naruto watched as his wife disappeared from the kitchen. He gave a heavy sigh once she was gone and then commenced to putting the meal he prepared away. _It probably wasn't that good anyway_, he thought. His ears gave a twitch when he heard Shiro gurgle for is attention. "Neh, neh, Shiro?" he walked over and rubbed the little mess of pink hair. "What am I going to do?"

--- Author's Notes—

Short chapter I know, and it took so long. I'm sorry. ;;. College and anime conventions have been keeping me busy. Chapter five will be out a lot sooner than this one. I promise!


End file.
